parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Biggest Blame Fool (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Biggest Blame Fool from Seussical. Song: * Biggest Blame Fool Song From: * Seussical Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * (Team Rocket Balloon) * Jessie: Humpf! ... Humpfed a voice. 'Twas a sour kangaroo, and the young kangaroo in her pouch said: * Meowth: "Humpf" * Jessie: Too. Why that speck is as small as the head of a pin. A person on that? Why there never has been! (Laughs Sinisterly) You're the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool and I don't care who I tell. The biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool, * Meowth: And I think so as well! * Jessie: Maybe I'm nasty, maybe I'm cruel, but you're the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool. * Alvin Seville: It's true. Please believe me! I tell you sincerely my ears are quite keen and I heard him quite clearly I know there's a person down there. And what's more, quite likely there's two, even three, even four. * Brick: Ha! Laughed a voice! * Boomer: Ha! Laughed some others! * Butch: Ha! Ha! Ha! Laughed the Wickersham brothers! * (Dance Scene from The Great Mouse Detective During "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind") * The Rowdyruff Boys: Oh, he's the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool and monkeys like us should know. We've been out on a limb lookin' down on him-- * Brick: But he's fat. * Boomer: Dumb. * Butch: He's slow. * The Rowdyruff Boys: Elephants ain't too swift as a rule, but he's the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool. * Jessie: 'Cause he's talkin' to a speck - talkin' to a speck - to a speck of dust. * Butch: Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool. * Brick: Talkin' to a speck - talkin' to a speck - to a speck of dust. * Butch: Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool. * Jessie: R-e-s-p-e-c-k! Oh, please! Take that speck away! * (Singing Cast from The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure During "You're One of Us Now"): Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear? * Usagi and Minako: Through the jungle, the news quickly spread. * (Singing Cast from Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire During "Done With Monsters"): Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear? * Blossom and Bubbles: He talks to a dust, but he's out of his head. * Ash Ketchum: Our topic today is "Psychic elephants who hear voices.' Whaddaya think, folks... is the elephant off his trunk? Don't go away. We'll he right back with "speck", "clover", "dust", "neighbor", 'who'. Stay tuned. * (Singing Cast from The Lion King During "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"): Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool. * Brittany Miller: I'm Gertrude McFuzz, and I live right next door. He's never done anything crazy before. * (Singing Cast from The Little Mermaid: The Evil Manta During "In Harmony"): Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool. * Brittany Miller: He's always been friendly and loyal and kind. I just don't believe Horton's out of his mind. * (Singing Cast from Phineas and Ferb During "Busted"): Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear? * Rei Hino: I'm Mayzie La Bird and I live in that tree. * (Singing Cast from The Jungle Book During "I Wanna Be Like You"): Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear? * Rei Hino: Enough about Horton. Let's talk about me. * (Emmy and Max Doing the Ord Shuffle): Let's talk about, talk about, talk about, talk about... me! * (Singing Cast from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): Talkin' to a speck - talkin' to a speck - to a speck of dust. * Butch: Blame fool... * Jessie: Just a fool! Just a fool! * (Singing Cast from Aladdin During "Prince Ali"): Talkin' to a speck - talkin' to a speck - to a speck of dust. * Butch: Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool. * Alvin Seville: I just have to save them, because after all a person's a person no matter how small. * Alvin and Brittany: A person's a person no matter how... * (Singing Cast from Dragon Tales: Hands Together During "Los Pollitos"): Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool in the Jungle anywhere. * (Singing Cast from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Adventures in Squirrelsitting During the "Fat Cat Stomp"): He's just a big nervous wreck who's protecting a Speck when he knows there's no one there. * Brick: Actin' as if he's holding a jewel, * Jessie: Somebody stuck a trunk on a mule. * (Singing Cast from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh During "Mind Over Matter"): Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool! * (Singing Cast from George Shrinks: The George Lo Phone): In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool! In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool! * Jessie: Nool, Nool, whoa-oh. * (Alvin Gets Angry) Clips/Years/Companies: * Pokemon (A Poached Ego, Who Gets to Keep Togepi, The Purr-Fect Hero; @1997 OLM) * Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (@2000 OLM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls (@1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire (@2012 Warner Bros.) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Dear Diary; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (@2007-2015 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs